Reflections In a Muddy Puddle
by Arilien
Summary: Edward silently reflects on his past life as he holds Bella in his arms. A short, quick read.


**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice in your reviews. Thank you!**

**Title: Reflections In a Muddy Puddle**

**Summary: Edward silently reflects on his past life as he holds Bella in his arms.**

In the dim starlit night, I waited. I sat on my perch far above the humans' range of vision, searching for my next victim. Too many people roaming the streets now… too many witnesses. I must wait longer until the crowds thin.

Patiently I sat and waited. I waited for a lowly human who was no better than myself. I was a murderer; I killed for a living-if one would call it that-and I loathed the very fiber of my being for it. I only wished I could be strong like Carlisle, my once father figure. I could see his face crystal clear in my head, and next to his, I saw my own. They were as different as day and night, gold and red, good and… evil. I was a monster; there was nothing else except that truth.

"_I'd like a piece of that…"_ I snapped back to the present immediately, listening to the man's disgusting thoughts, "_Come over here, baby." _Is this how low I had sunk? Forced to listen to perverted thoughts in a rapist's mind to find my next meal? No, I was above him. I did not harm anyone. Anyone innocent, that is. But who am I to play God and kill another? I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

The man slipped out of the dark alley he had been hiding in. I watched as he followed the young girl down the nearly deserted sidewalk. Slowly I surrendered to the monster in me. I always hated this part… having to give up the one shred of humanity I clutched to so desperately to become the monster that I am.

Slipping silently down the storm drain, I quickly dropped to the sidewalk unnoticed. The man was walking faster now, trying to catch his victim, much like I was about to catch my victim, only his ending would be much more gruesome than the girl's could ever be.

I was very well aware of the killer inside me now. I stalked the man until there were only three: the predator, the prey, and the victim. No witnesses to the horrible act I was about to commit.

I grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled sharply, hearing a satisfying pop as his bones disconnected. _"What the hell?"_ His heart raced, pushing the delicious blood through his undeserving body. I relished the moment, and slowly bent my head to inhale the luscious, intoxicating scent of the pulsing blood. The man struggled in a futile attempt to escape and save his pitiful life. Thoughts raced through his mind, but each one paled in comparison to what his actual end would be.

I opened my mouth and curled my lips over the venom-coated teeth they inconspicuously hid. Unable to control my thirst any longer, I clamped my jaw over the most tender part of his throat. The relief was instantaneous. I drank greedily, ignoring the man's screams. I should be used to the screams, but each time they tore new holes in my already dead heart. I was a soulless monster, and I was only doing what was natural, or rather unnatural, for me.

As I swallowed the last mouthful of blood, I already felt guilty for taking yet another life. This man may not have been any better than me, but that still does not give me any right to play God. I sighed and stood up, picking up the lifeless body as I did so. I planned to dispose of the body like I had done countless times before, destroying any evidence of my unnatural existence.

Walking past a general store, someone caught my eye. Staring at me was a red-eyed killer with unkempt dirty bronze hair. It took me a moment to realize I had caught my reflection in the store window. I disgusted myself. I couldn't live like this anymore. I needed to find Carlisle, and beg him to take me back. I was the prodigal son, and I was ready to go home.

.oOo.

So now here I lay in this room with the first morning light spilling in. In my arms I am holding the one person who I would do anything for. My lovely Bella sleeps without any fear about the killer holding her. She truly is an amazing creature. I kiss the top of her head and gaze up at the mirror across the room. This time there is no red-eyed monster staring back, but rather I see a golden-eyed man. He is holding the love of his life in his arms, and for the first time in almost a century he looks truly happy.

**A/N- Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I'd love to hear from all of you!**


End file.
